Solace and Escape
by LavanderSkye
Summary: Volkner had reached her breaking point, but she would never have guessed that a mysterious man in blue would be her solace. But this mysterious man has a dark secret, something Volkner might not find out until its too late... VolknerxRiley, Female Volkner, Rated T for talks of suicide, language, and more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Volkner's POV

There has never been a time that I've felt like this.

So empty.

So alone.

Like I'm worthless, just a useless soul on the face of earth that wouldn't make any difference if it was there or not.

It's almost like I'm numb, unable to feel emotion, and it makes me sick to my stomach, knowing that it was my fault that this was the way I was now.

I finally muster up the strength to get out of bed. It's about 5:00 pm, and I can hear my neighbor pull up into his driveway, his old beat-up station wagon's motor sounding like a dying animal.

I slam my window shut, just hearing that retched motor makes me feel sick to my stomach, and resist the urge to shout with rage at that inconsiderate asshole. Instead I decide to trudge down the hall to the bathroom. My limbs were weak from lack of movement, an effect of hardly moving in almost forty-eight hours. I haven't left my house in days, only getting out of bed to use the bathroom or get food for my Pokémon, both which involve little movement.

The bathroom is a complete mess, the floor littered with dirty clothes and used towels, the countertop so cluttered with containers of body spray and lotion and whatnot that there was little room for anything else, the garbage can overflowing with assorted trash that I haven't found the will to take out.

I use the bathroom and turn to open the door when I get a glimpse of myself in the full-length mirror hanging on the door. I haven't looked at myself in ages, and I was almost shocked at what I was looking at, unable to comprehend that I was looking at myself.

The hoodie I was wearing was practically swallowing me whole, the gym shorts I was wearing were just barely hanging off my sickly skinny frame, my leg and arms resembling more of feebly sticks then human limbs. My skin was a sickly white, almost transparent, my once-vibrant blue eyes were dull and lifeless, my long blonde hair was limp and greasy, and my face was hollow and covered in piercings.

I had gotten the piercings because, when I got them, I felt something. That something was pain, but even feeling the pain was something. I had gotten quite a few over the last few months- I went from having only my lobes to having three piercings on each lobe including gauges, my cartilage, rook, conch, two forward helixes, industrial, and tragus.

But that's only on my ears- I also have a septum piercing, snakebites, my eyebrow, and my tongue pierced.

Back then I hadn't regretted getting them, feeling that they were the one thing that kept me going, but now I just wanted to rip them all out, feeling that each one of them made me look even more ghastly appearance.

I move my hand to touch my face, hoping to god that I was just hallucinating as a result of not eating and lack of movement, but the horrifying reflection mimicked my actions. I flinch away slightly at the touch of my skin.

It was...cold.

Lifeless almost, but not quite.

I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping to got that I was just hallucinating and that I would open my eyes to find my normal self, my self before everything happened.

But I open my eyes to find the hideous being staring back at me, her cold, empty eyes staring into mine.

I touch the mirror to have our hands meet, and I just lose it. As tears stream down my face, I feebly run to my bedroom and make a beeline for my nightstand. Tears clouding my vision, I dig through one of the drawers until I find what I'm looking for- a sharp kitchen knife. I pull up my sleeve and make an incision across my wrist, and I wince slightly before letting out what could be almost similar to a sigh of relief as the blood dripped out of my fresh wound.

I felt something.

It may have been pain.

But it was something nonetheless.

I make a few more incisions into my wrist before I drop the knife. I hug my knees to my chest and start bawling. Cutting and I have a love/hate relationship- it feels right at first, but in the end, I always know that I've made a mistake.

But I can't stop, and I always find myself in this exact position every single day- wallowing in the self-pity that my own doing has caused me.

In all honesty, I want to die.

But there's one thing holding me back.

The thought that he might just come back, that single thought is the only thing that is holding me to this Earth.

"Luxray," my Luxray calls to me. I look up at him, tears flowing down my face. He instinctively walks towards me and rests his face in my lap. I pet his silky mane and give him a feeble smile. This has been our daily routine for the past few weeks.

It absolutely crushes me that my Luxray, my baby that I raised since he was hatched, has to see his momma, who was once so brilliant, so powerful, dig herself a hole that she can't manage to escape.

"Hey boy," I mumble softly as I scratch behind his ears, "Wanna go for a walk?"

He looks up at me, almost in shock, before he nods his head eagerly. He hasn't left the house in days either, and I figured a good walk would be in order.

He deserves that at least.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story that has this sort of mood to it, and so far I'm really really happy with it. There will be some more talks of suicide, as well as eating disorders, alcohol abuse, and others, so if you dislike reading about those then don't continue to, even though I really hope you and and please review, I don't care if its a good review or a criticizing one I appreciate every single one of them!**

**I'd like to give a shoutout to Rin Fang. Her story 'Strange House' is beyond amazing and is what inspired me to write this story, so I suggest you guys check it out!**

**Also here's a shoutout to my broskis Chyanne, Tancered, Zenith, Soldier, DDT, Sharp, and Josh. You guys are awesome and (even though we don't know each other in real life) I don't know what I'd do without y'all. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Riley's POV

As I get off the tram at Sunyshore City, there's only one thing I notice- the glaring light. Even though it was 6:13 pm, the sunlight was still blinding and it takes my eyes a few minutes to adjust.

The other thing I notice is the blazing heat. I'm practically overheating in my suit and turtleneck, and I've only been here for little over five minutes!

_Remind me again why I'm here_, I telepathically speak to my Lucario as I retrieve my luggage.

_ Because you want to get the Gym badge, unless there's something more that you REFUSE TO TELL ME,_ Lucario replied sharply.

I roll my eyes,_ I've already told you, it's my business and mine alone. Trust me- its better off that I keep it to myself._

"Grrrrr," Lucario replied and I chuckle to myself as he and I proceed to walk the path to the small hotel in which I've rented a room for the week.

Lucario are very stubborn creatures and mine, unfortunately, is possibly one of the most stubborn. He hasn't been able to rest at ease once he discovered that I wasn't going to Sunyshore just for the Gym badge, and having the ability to communicate with him doesn't help.

Lucario and I communicate through something called Aura, which is, to put frankly, is a form of spiritual energy that is described as the essence of every living creature. Only certain Pokémon, like Lucario for example, can access this ability. But there are rare humans that have the ability to control this Aura and I, as well as many ancestors before me, am one of those. It's quite confusing to be honest.

I check into the hotel and decide to go take a walk. Sitting down in a cramped train car for little over two hours probably hadn't done me any good.

I decide to change before I go though. It would probably look very odd in the eyes of the locals to see someone dressed as flamboyantly as I typically do just casually walking down the street. Not like I would typically care under any other circumstances but I've been told to stay as low-key as possible, as drawing any more attention then necessary to myself wouldn't be beneficial.

So I don a simpler version of my typical attire- a deep sapphire blue t-shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes. Lucario gave me a look-over and scowled.

_Whats with the casual attire, Mr. Pimp?_, he said flatly.

_Just decided to tone it down, that's all,_ I reply, _I don't want to stand out too much amongst the locals._

_Since when have you cared about standing out?_ Lucario asked suspiciously.

_Since when is it any of your business?_ I state calmly as I set my hat on the nightstand and pocket the room key, _Ready to go?_

_...yes_, Lucario said defeatedly. Try as he might, he and I both knew that I wasn't telling.

I smirk and together we walk out of the hotel and onto the streets. There's a small sign that read:

** BEACH- 5 MINUTES**

** CAFE- 5 MINUTES**

** GYM- 10 MINUTES**

_ I'm guessing those are the times to get to each of those places_, Lucario pointed out.

_Well at least the beach isn't very far_, I reply, _Shall we?_

Lucario sighed. In spite of his irritation towards my little secret and I, he adored the beach. _Fine_, he said sharply, _But I'm still mad at you._

_I figured you were_, I reply as I start walking down the street. Sunyshore is quite a laid back town I've discovered, and I wasn't shocked to find that there were hardly any people out and about- the majority that was being teenagers and families, possibly on vacation.

A small family consisting of a mother, father, and two young boys- one looking about five or six years old, the other being just a toddler- hustle past Lucario and I. The children seem to be squabbling with one another and the father seemed to be struggling to keep their hands off each other. The mother gives me an apologetic smile and I flash a charming one in reply as I watch them, almost wistfully.

I've always wanted a family. One of my dreams, childish as it is, is to eventually have a wife and a healthy child or two. But considering the way my life was going, I highly doubt that'll happen, at least not anytime soon.

I shake the thought of a family out of my head as Lucario and I approach the beach. The beach was virtually empty, aside from a few scattered people. Lucario quickly makes a beeline for the water and I chuckle as I sit down on the white sand. His actions reminded me of when he was just a little Riolu.

As I watch him play in the water, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. A lone Luxray was sitting on a rock, looking protectively down at something. What it was though, that I couldn't tell you, as the Luxray was blocking my vision.

I watch the Luxray for a moment. It doesn't seem to be hostile, which is quite odd for a Luxray. The only Luxrays that I've ever encountered that weren't hostile were ones that have been properly trained.

I come to a conclusion that the Luxray must belong to someone and managed to run away, "Lucario!" I call out. He looked over at me, "Come here!" I order.

He sighs, but reluctantly comes over to me. _What could you possibly want?_ he asks, obviously irritated that I made him get out of the ocean that he cherishes.

_ Theres a Luxray over there, and I want to approach it to see if it has any contact information on it so I can return it to it's proper owner_, I say.

_ And you forced me to leave the water because...?_

_ Because it might attack and I want to take extra precaution_, I state calmly, _Now come on, and be on your guard._

Lucario let out an exasperated sigh, but follows me as I slowly approach the Luxray. As I get closer I think I hear a faint cry, but I just shrug it off, figuring the blazing sun's rays had gotten to me.

As Lucario and I near the Luxray, it turns around and growls at us as it readies to pounce.

_Prepare yourself, a battle might commence soon_, I tell Lucario. He gives me an amused look and stands in a defensive stance.

The Luxray rears back, moments away from pouncing, when a voice stops him.

"Lux, don't," the voice commands faintly. The Luxray gives Lucario and I look of hatred, but curls up on the rock, "Good boy," the voice praised.

The voice, faint as it was, sounded like it was coming from behind the rock, _Stay put_, I command Lucario as I slowly walk around the rock.

The voice belonged to a young woman, probably no older then myself. She had her knees clutched to her chest and her head tucked between her knees. She appeared to be crying, as I hear a faint sniffle coming from her direction.

I tap her on the shoulder lightly to get her attention, "Are you quite alright?" I ask softly, not wanting to startle her.

The woman looked up at me. She was sickly and pale and covered in piercings, but for some reason she looked familiar, although I couldn't quite put my finger on how.

She looked so helpless.

So alone.

I knew in my gut that I must do something.

But what exactly, I was unsure of.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first time writing from a Riley's point of view that was so serious, but I think I captured his personality fairly well. If you don't think I did, please leave a review and I'll take your advice into consideration. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Volkner's POV

I never expected to find myself at the beach, but I allowed Luxray to take direction, and the beach was where we ended up.

It felt good to get out of the house, I must admit.

The beach is one of the places I feel at home- which probably sounds pretty odd coming from an Electric type trainer. The way the warm sand feels under my feet, the sound of the waves softly basking in the shore, it makes me forget about everything and allows me to take in the beauty.

As I watch Luxray play in the sand, I take off my clunky black combat boots and wiggle my toes in the soft warm sand. The salty ocean breeze is ever so slight and as I take in the gorgeous sunset upon me, I find myself smiling for the first time in months.

It felt great.

Fuck, it felt amazing.

It was almost as if I was back to my old self- the happy go-lucky, optimistic person I once was.

But as I take in a deep breath, inhaling the glorious ocean smell, I catch a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye.

A couple who looked about a little older then me were sitting on a beach towel not too far from where I was standing. The woman appeared to be pregnant, and the man had a loving arm gently wrapped around her shoulder. He says something that was apparently funny and the woman laughs. The man smiles down at her, pleased that he made her laugh apparently, and leans down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

As I watch them from afar, a wave of melancholy flashes over me.

The couple...just seeing them remind me of all the good times that I had...before he left.

I just about lose it. I crouch down behind the rock that I was leaning against and bawl into my knees.

_Why did you have to leave?!_ I shout in my head, _Why couldn't you just stay?! We were happy, and you fucking ruined it!_

As I continue to bawl, wishing ever-so-desperately that I was home so I could cut away my sorrows, I feel my Luxray rub his mane against me protectively before he hops up on the rock, keeping strangers away.

I hear him growl a few moments later, and I hear another voice as well. Not wanting to have the other human suffer from Luxray's wrath, I tell Luxray to back off.

I continue to wallow in self pity, my body seemed to have run out of tears to cry, when I feel someone lightly tap me on the shoulder.

"Are you quite alright?" the voice asks softly.

I look up to see who the voice belonged to. It belonged to a guy around my age, with spiky black hair and a sympathetic look in his smoky gray eyes.

"Y-Y-Yeah," I stutter, blinking my eyes to block away a few tears from escaping. This is the first time I've had human contact with someone else in quite a while.

"Are you sure?" the man asked politely.

"Yes, I just needed to let some things out that's all," I say quickly.

"Well, alright," the man said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head, "No, it's fine," I say, "I shouldn't burden you with it anyways."

The man let out a soft laugh. It was a soft, tinkling laugh, almost like bells, "It's quite alright, you can burden me with your sorrows all you want, I don't mind a bit."

_God, he talks so properly_, I think to myself, "No, it's fine," I say, "I actually should probably get back home."

"Alright then," the man said, offering his hand out. I take it and use all my might to hoist myself up. The man smiled at me and lifted my hand, kissing my knuckles gently, "It was a pleasure meeting you miss," he said.

"Yeah," I say half-heartedly. _Why the fuck did he kiss my knuckles? I think, Is he from the fucking 1800's or something?!_

I turn around to leave, signaling for my Luxray to to the same, when a hand promptly grabs my shoulder and turns me around. It was the man, and he placed both hands on my diminutive shoulders, "Before you leave, can I ask for your name?" he asked, his eyes twinkling like the stars in the nighttime sky.

"Volkner," I say promptly, "I'm sorry but I really have to get going now. See you around, I guess."

But as I proceed to walk away, my faithful Luxray at my side, I hear him call out to me:

"The names Riley! Riley Arcanum!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Riley's POV

As I watch the mysterious blonde walk away, only one thing is on my mind- her name.

Volkner.

I know for a fact I've heard that name before, but I just can't put my finger on where exactly. Possibly a book, I do tend to read a lot of old-fashioned books. But Volkner isn't exactly am old-fashioned name, so that can't be it. A magazine, maybe?

_ Maybe you've heard it on the television?_ Lucario telepathically suggests.

I shook my head, _I don't own a TV, remember?_

_Riiiight_, Lucario said, _Can I go back in the water now?_

I roll my eyes. He really knows how to change the subject, doesn't he. _Fine, but only for a few more minutes. I'm starting to get hungry, and I have a big day tomorrow._

Lucario grinned at me and made a beeline for the water. I chuckle and proceed to take a seat on the rock that Volkner's Luxray was once perched.

As I watch the beautiful sunset upon me, I begin to reflect on the encounter I had with the slim blonde woman. She was such a plain woman in appearance, aside from the piercings there was nothing remarkably striking about her. But there was something about her that intrigued me.

Maybe it was the way that she interacted with me- so urgent, as if she wanted little to no contact with me whatsoever?

Maybe it was how she so suddenly ceased her crying as Lucario and I approached?

Or could it possibly be the way her pale blue eyes looked into my gray- like they were silently pleading for an answer?

Whatever it is, it had me stumped.

I snap out of my train of thought and look up. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, and I could feel the air start to chill. I instinctively go to pull my jacket tighter around my chest, only to remember that I toned down my attire for this endeavor.

"Lucario!" I shout. He looks over at me and I motion for him to come in.

_Do I have to?!_ he whines.

_ Yes you do_, I say, _Its starting to get late._

_Come on, just five more minutes?!_ he pleads.

I laugh and shake my head. I swear, he can be such a child sometimes, _No, I say firmly, If you come on, we can get ice cream._

Lucario's ears immediately perk up at the words 'ice cream'. Aside from the beach, he adores ice cream.

He pretends to think about it before scrambling out of the water, _Come on, no dilly-dallying! he commands, Lets get some ice cream!_

I smirk,_ I've already checked and there's an ice cream shop near the hotel that is open late, so we can take all the time we need._

_ I don't care about that, I care about getting ice cream! Now lets go Mr. Pimp, before all the mint chocolate chip is gone!_

Lucario starts making a beeline towards the dimly lit street, and I roll my eyes and follow. Hopefully the energy he's using to reach his precious ice cream parlor will wear him out...

* * *

I awake early the next morning, my tummy still full from the ice cream I had the previous night.

I sit up and look out the window of my hotel room. The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon of the city, the sky a magnificent combination of pale pinks, yellows, oranges, and blues. Lucario was curled up on an arm chair in the corner, snoring softly.

I smiled to myself and look at the tiny alarm clock on the nightstand. 6:45 it read.

Perfect. The Gym doesn't open until 7:30, which gives me just enough time to get ready for the day to come.

I pull my legs over the side of the bed and gently tiptoe to the bathroom, not wanting to wake Lucario. I use the bathroom and take a quick shower. Then I blow dry and style my black hair, a feat that normally takes me around forty-five minutes, but today I manage to finish in less the thirty.

Then I proceed to get dressed in my usual attire- a black turtleneck under a navy blue blazer, black dress pants, black loafers, and my signature navy blue hat and antique necklace. I spray on a little cologne and glance at the clock.

7:20

Perfect.

I lightly shake Lucario, causing him to stir ever-so-slightly, "Come on Sleeping Beauty, we have a battle to win," I say.

_Ugh_, Lucario groggily moaned, _Why so early?_

_ Because I have some business to take care of after that, so I want to get it out of the way_, I say promptly, _Now come on, before I put you in your Pokeball..._

_ Alright, alright, I'm getting up!_ Lucario grumbled. He proceeds to do such and I grin. As much as he hates to admit it, I always manage to win in our little spats.

_So what 'business' do you have to take care of after your oh-so-precious battle?_ Lucario asked slyly as I adjust my hat in the mirror before we exit the room, attempting to have it tilted at a perfect angle.

_ If it were any of your business, I would've told you already_, I say promptly as I open the door and step outside. The sun is shining brightly now, the sky is a clear blue without a cloud in it, and the temperature was perfect- not too hot, not too cool.

The perfect day to win a Gym badge, if I do say so myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Volkner's POV

People don't get it.

When people find out that I cut (which rarely happens, as I said before I rarely leave my house these days) they often are shocked at first. Then they commence to give me a lecture on how self-harm is horrible and that it doesn't just affect me, etc., etc.,

But they don't get it.

They don't get that pain is the only way that I can feel, the only way I can make myself believe, even if its only for a moment, that I'm not just a pointless being. That the fact that the cutting doesn't kill me shows that whatever being up in the heavens doesn't want me to leave this Earth, like I'm still meant to be here for some reason.

That, or he or she doesn't want my miserable existence sulking around in their vicinity.

As I slice the blade through my wrist once again, I tilt my head back and breath a sigh of relief.

Bliss.

Pure bliss.

As I watch the blood flow out of my fresh incision, I hear Luxray growl from outside my bedroom door.

Shit! That can only mean one thing...

Someone's at the door!

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ I silently curse in my head as I walk as fast as I possibly can to the bathroom. I hear someone knock again and Luxray let out another agitated growl. I've trained Luxray to growl at the door when people come. Normally it scares people off, but whoever is at the door seems determined for someone to answer.

I grab a wad of toilet paper to soak up the blood and quickly scan the floor of the bathroom for a hoodie or a long sleeved shirt that I could pull on to conceal the scars that encrusted my forearm, as I was only wearing a tank top.

Nothing. Fuck.

There's another knock, another growl, and I decide to quit dilly-dallying and answer the door. It's probably just a telemarketer or someone, no one of real importance.

I trudge down the stairs, a difficult feat for me lately as I feel myself getting weaker and weaker each day, and shove Luxray aside to look through the peephole. My eyes widen at what I saw.

It's him.

It's the man from the beach.

Well, at lease I think it is. The man at my doorstep and the man from the beach looked the same, but the man at my doorstep looked more like some sort of pimp in the way he was dressed- fancy clothes, weird necklace, pimp hat, the whole shebang! All he needed was a cane and he'd be good to go.

I watch him for a few, deciding if I should open the door for him. He seems to be looking off into space, tapping his foot impatiently. An agitated-looking Lucario stood my his side, something I didn't remember the man from the beach having.

Then again, I don't even remember the man from the beach's name. I think it started with an 'r'- Robert or Ryan or something.

I decide to risk it and open the door. The man looks at me and gives me a warm grin, but that grin soon recedes as he catches a glimpse of the blood-soaked paper on my wrist. He stares at it, probably debating if he should say anything about it, before snapping out of his trance and looks back up at me, his warm grin returning.

"Hello," he says, "Nice to see you again."

I give him a small nod and press the paper harder against my wrist. His smile falters slightly and he continues:

"I didn't come here to stalk you or anything of that sort, and I'm sorry if this is a bad time but I came to this town for a battle, so I was wondering if you were planning on opening your Gym today?"

I sigh. Figures. That's one of the only reasons people even visit anymore, "I'm sorry but the Gym hasn't been open for a while, and I wasn't planning on opening it anytime soon."

The man seems to ponder this thought for a moment, "May I ask why?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Sorry, it's just some personal things I've been dealing with."

The man's smile disappears completely, "Oh, alright then," he says. His gaze goes back to my wrist, "Do you mind if I ask what happened to your wrist?"

Fuck. I knew I had that coming sooner or later, "Just an accident. Nothing major," I say quickly.

He nods, "Are you feeling any better?" he asks, "From our last encounter, that is."

I shrug, "I've been doing alright. Thanks for asking, though."

"The pleasures all mine," the man says, his grin returning. He holds out his hand to me, "I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm Riley. Riley Arcanum."

"Volkner. Volkner Elektriska."

Riley smiles, "A beautiful name, if I do say so myself."

I can't help but let out a small smile, "Thanks," I say.

"Pleasures all mine," Riley says. He rummages through his pocket and pulls out a sleek white business card, "If you don't mind, give me a call when you plan to open your Gym again."

"Will do," I say, taking the business card with my other free hand.

Riley shoots me another smile, "Thank you," he says, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a reservation to get to. Ciao."

And with that he walks away, his Lucario at his side.

I watch him go, the paper still held tightly against my wrist.

But there's something about me that is different then before that fateful knock on the door.

I don't know it yet, though.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Riley's POV

As I walk down the street, I replay the encounter I had with Volkner in my head. I couldn't believe that the same woman- that sickly, almost pathetic woman- was the legendary Volkner, the proclaimed "Shining, Shocking Star".

It honestly baffled me.

Granted, I had overheard a while back that Volkner had slipped into a sort of depression over winning almost all of her Gym battles (a ridiculous thing to be depressed over if you ask me) but I never expected that her depression would be so bad that she resorted to self-harm as a way of solace.

_A bit over dramatic, if you ask me_, Lucario stated.

_ I didn't ask you_, I reply, _And besides, neither of us know what exactly is going on in her life right now. Maybe there's more to her depression that she's letting on?_

_And that would be..._

I roll my eyes, _I may be an Aura user, but I can't read minds._

Lucario snorted, which is translation for 'because you aren't good enough yet'. I just blow it off though, and retort back to my previous train of thought as we walk down the quaint streets of Sunyshore. Once you get past the exterior of the city- with it's hustle-and-bustle port, the daunting lighthouse that looms over the city, and the roads suspended over the water- Sunyshore is quite a charming town. It also isn't very far from the Seven Stars restaurant, which is where Lucario and I are headed.

_So what's so important about this reservation?_ Lucario asked suddenly.

_You're quite nosey today, aren't you?_ I snide, _But if you must know, an old friend of mine is headed to Hoenn on business, and we've decided to meet up before his departure._

_ And are you going to tell me who this 'old friend' is or are you just gonna keep that a little secret as well?_

_ The latter_, I reply promptly, _Now quit asking questions before I put you in your Pokeball_.

This shut him up quickly, as Lucario hates being shut in his Pokeball more then anything...well, almost anything.

Fortunately, his silence allows me to return to my train of thought once again.

* * *

The walk to the Seven Stars restaurant was surprisingly blissful- no bothersome questions from Lucario (who managed to stay silent the entire walk), no irksome trainers popping out of nowhere and begging for a battle, and little to no wild Pokemon.

Everything was going surprisingly well.

Which, in my opinion, means it isn't going to stay that way.

As we walk up the steps to the restaurant, I can tell that Lucario is itching to say something, as his eyes look like they are about to pop out of his head and his paws are twitching.

_Alright, you can speak now_, I say with a chuckle.

Lucario let out a exasperated sigh, _Thank fucking god! he exclaimed, I would've just about gone mad if you'd made me wait any longer!_

_You're such a drama queen_, I say as I push open the double doors to the restaurant. It was a charming restaurant- classy music, table clothes, little candles, the whole shebang.

_This place is too classy_, Lucario sneered, _Who's idea was it to even come here?_

I was about to reply when I was suddenly interrupted, "RILEY ARCANUM!" a loud voice boomed. I turn around to see my dear old friend Byron blundering towards me and I grin.

Byron is one of my dearest and oldest friends, but with his large, muscular build, intimidating presence, grim face, and reputation as the sixth Sinnoh Gym Leader, he's not one that you would typically want to approach on the streets.

Little did people know, Byron is a kind-hearted man who's three passions in the world are Gym battles, fossils, and his beloved son, Roark.

"Hello Byron," I say as he pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. I can practically envision Lucario smirking behind me.

"How've you been Riles?!" Byron boomed, releasing me from the hug, "Iron Island treatin' ya well?"

"Very much yes, thank you for asking," I say, "How's Canalive? Been winning Gym Battles?"

"Of course I have! I wouldn't expect anything less of myself!" Byron said proudly.

I open my mouth to reply, but suddenly I feel my cell phone vibrate in my back pocket, "Do you mind if I take this?" I ask, pulling the phone out of my pocket.

"Not at all," Byron said.

I smile and flip open the phone. Unknown number.

That's odd, how did someone get my number? I think to myself as I answer the phone, "Riley Arcanum speaking, how may I help you?"

From the other side of the phone line, I hear a sniffle, "R-R-Riley," a soft voice muttered, "I-It's Volkner. I-I-I need your help."

* * *

**This chapter was literally a bitch to write and I endured a massive migraine to finish writing this, so I hope you enjoyed every bit of this chapter. Granted, this isn't my best chapter, so please give me some feedback on improvement if you want, and I hope you're excited for the next chapter, because I've got a feeling it's gonna be good :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Volkner's POV

I knew picking up my phone was a mistake.

If I hadn't picked it up in the first place, I wouldn't be in the situation I was in now.

But no, I had to be stupid enough to pick up the damn phone. I wasn't sure exactly I was expecting, having not picked it up in weeks.

When I unlocked my phone, to put it lightly, I was shocked. Twenty-seven text messages. Forty-three missed calls. Fifteen voicemails. All from people who cared about me.

But there was only one person's name that I wanted to see while I was scrolling through my phone. I scan the screen frantically- eyeing every single text message and missed phone call alert.

Nothing.

Not even a meager phone call.

He wasn't even considerate to even bother calling.

To say I was angry would be an understatement- I was livid. Infuriated. Seething with rage. Any word you could possibly use to describe angry could perfectly describe me in that moment. I felt like my heart had just been ripped out and shoved through a shredding machine.

And then, as I'm sitting with my back against the wall in almost a daze, I just...break. And, much like a child would. I threw a tantrum.

I screamed. I cried hysterically. I threw things. I even managed to punch a hole through the wall.

And then I decide to do something that I will forever regret to this day.

Now, before I go on any further, I must inform you that I used to have a serious problem with alcohol. Ever since I started drinking at the young age of seventeen, I haven't been able to control myself around the stuff. My drinking eventually got so bad that I ended up going to Alcoholics Anonymous meetings, which helped drastically.

And I've been sober ever since my first AA meeting six years ago.

Until today that is.

Thankfully, I manage to find an unopened bottle of vodka in the back of my virtually empty cupboard and a six pack of beer in my garage, hidden behind a toolbox and a mound of papers. And I proceeded to drink.

And drink...

And drink...

* * *

The end result of my emotional binge drinking was not a good one. I found myself sitting in the middle of my living room floor with a large, blood-stained butcher knife in hand. My wrist was covered in large, self-inflicted wounds, all of which were gushing blood. Luxray was sitting on the couch, his big eyes staring at me with a mix of fear and sympathy.

I could feel myself losing blood, and immediately regret what I did. All I was planning on doing was a few simple cuts, like I always do. I never planned on having it be this bad.

I use all my might to get up off the floor, feeling my body getting weaker, and stumble to the bathroom for a towel to help stop the bleeding. But I tripped and land on my stomach, wincing in pain as the fresh wounds on my wrist hit against the cold ground.

I try to get up, but my body has hit it's limit for today. Fuck.

"Lux...get my...phone," I declare weakly. He gives me a small nod and hops up from the couch, returning to me momentarily with my phone. Today is definitely one of those days where I'm eternally gracious to myself that I taught him that trick.

"Thanks," I mummer softly, giving him a soft pat. He nods and softly drops the phone in front of me.

I reach for my phone and manage to dial the number I was looking for.

Riley's.

I knew there were others I could call, but they would all flip out at the sight of me lying on the floor in a small puddle of my own blood, unable to get up. Riley doesn't seem like the type who would freak out, which is exactly what I need right now.

Thankfully, he answers on the third ring, "Riley Arcanum speaking, how may I help you?"

I sniffle, "R-R-Riley," I mutter softly, "I-It's Volkner. I-I-I need your help."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading yesterday, it's homecoming week at my school so I went to the game yesterday and I had homecoming tonight so that's why I'm uploading so late at night. Also, I know this chapter may seem a little unnecessary, but I wanted it to be from Riley's POV when he goes to Volkner's. Anyways, thank you to everyone who's been reading this story and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Riley's POV

"Alright, I'll be right there," I say urgently before hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Byron asked sincerely.

I gulp, "Yes, but an urgent matter just came up. Can we reschedule our dinner for another day perhaps?" I ask, my tone urgent yet calm.

Byron seemed to ponder this for a moment, and I wondered if he was going to question about my sudden departure, "Will tomorrow night work?" he asks.

I nod, relieved that he hadn't asked, "Certainly. I'll take care of everything," I say, "Thanks for understanding!"

"Anytime, my friend," Byron said with a simple wave of his hand as I quickly walk out the door.

As I walk- well, more like jogged- to Volkner's house, I couldn't help but worry about her. Was she injured? Being attacked? Been attacked? The possibilities were endless, which didn't benefit my thoughts.

_Why are you so worried about her?_ Lucario asks,_ It's not like you really know her or anything._

_She called asking for help and she didn't give me a reason why, so you cannot expect me not to worry!_ I say.

_ But still, you aren't technically a worrying-type_, he pointed out, _So you must have a specific reason?_

He has a point there, I must admit. And I do have a reason why I'm worried, in fact I have multiple. But it's not like I'm going to admit that to him. _Just worried about her well-being, that's all,_ I remark.

_Why do I feel like that's not the reason?_ Lucario said sarcastically.

_Because it isn't_, I state calmly as we reach her house, _Now can you please stop nagging, this is a serious matter._

_Fine, but this isn't over yet_, Lucario snided as I jiggle the handle.

Locked.

Just fantastic.

_ Now how am I going to get in?_ I ask myself as I peek around, looking for another way in.

_ The enormous cat door?_ Lucario suggested sarcastically, smirking as he motioned to said door. I momentarily wonder why Volkner has a enormous cat door, but then I remember that she has an enormous Luxray.

I ponder this chance of entry for a moment, wondering if there was another way to get into the house that didn't require me to get on all fours and crawl through the door like some sort of suit-clad house pet. Unfortunately, the only other possible way of entry would require breaking Volkner's window and possible getting a ticket for breaking and entering if someone were to notice me.

Hmm. Possible humiliation if spotted or a ticket for breaking and entering? It's a tough choice really...

I decide to go with the first option, since it would be free, so down through the cat door I go, crawling on my knees like some sort of oversized animal.

Once I enter the house, I take a look around. If there is one word to describe Volkner's house, it would be messy. The curtains were closed and the blinds were shut, giving the house a musty aroma to it. The decor of the house was nice- hardwood floors, a large, black leather wrap around couch, an expensive-looking wood coffee table, a large flat screen TV, the whole nine yards- but the house itself looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. The coffee table was covered with an abundance of papers and bottles of alcohol and the floor was littered with tools, wires, dirty clothing, and cigarette butts.

_ Um, Riley...?_ Lucario said as he crawled through the door.

_What, Lucario?_ I ask, my mental tone calm yet irritated. If he asks me another stupid question I think I might just murder him and feed his remains to the Luxray.

_ It's not that!_ Lucario snapped. I look over at him. His eyes are wide and he seems to be staring at something, _It's that..._

I follow Lucario's gaze and my eyes grow wide with fear. At the end of the hallway, there's a small blonde figure lying in a ball.

_No...it can't be!_ I think to myself as I bolt down the hall. Sure enough, it was Volkner, lying unconscious on the cold hard ground, "Volkner?!" I shout frantically as I kneel down to check for a pulse. _Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead..._

But as I lift her wrist, I see that the area under it was soaked in blood. I check for the source and find that the sleeve of her shirt was blood soaked as well.

No. She can't have...

I pull down the sleeve and, sure enough, find my evidence. Her entire wrist was blood-stained, and her forearm was covered in horizontal scars of all lengths. The sight before me was horrifying, I couldn't believe that her life had taken such a toll for the worst that she had to cut at this extent to make herself feel better.

I put her hand against my cheek and get a glimpse at her Aura.

Black. Just as I suspected.

"R...Riley...?" a soft voice suddenly murmurs. I look down to see that Volkner's eyes were half open, "Y-Y-You came?"

"Of course I did," I say softly, my grey eyes staring into her glassy pale blue ones, "Volkner, what happened?"

"I-I tripped, and I couldn't...um, couldn't get up," Volkner said softly, adverting her gaze.

"Like you couldn't find your balance?" I ask, even though I knew that wasn't the answer.

Volkner shook her head, "Too weak," she muttered. She then pulls her wrist away from my grasp and curls up into a tighter ball, her arms concealing her face, "You can leave now, if you want. I want to be left alone," she says weakly, letting out a muffled sniffle.

I look down at Volkner. She looked so sad. So alone. Pathetic almost.

Honestly, there was a part of me that truly wanted to leave, but I knew that leaving would make me even worse of a person then I already was.

"Volkner..." I say softly, lifting her chin up. Her eyes were blood shot and tears were streaming down her face, "I'm not leaving, no matter how much you want me to."

Volkner sniffled as more tears streamed down her gaunt face, "T-Thank you," she say softly.

And then, bold as can be, I scoop my arms under Volkner's sylphlike frame and pick her up bridal-style, "We should get you cleaned up," I suggest softly.

Volkner says nothing, but proceeds to burrow her face in my chest, crying harder. I frown and sympathetically held her closer, feeling the heat of her breath against her chest.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more then to just help Volkner, to hold her close and make everything better.

But I couldn't.

_Don't get too attached, Riley._

_ Don't get too attached._

* * *

**A/N: You guys have no idea how happy I am that this chapters finally uploaded. I've been working on it for about two days, and I'm really pleased on how it turned out! Things should start getting interesting after this, and more characters will start making an appearance as well. **

**I also wanna give props to my AP bio teacher for telling the story about how he tried to crawl through a dog door to get into his house, which gave me the idea for the huge cat door :) Don't forget to review, and I hope y'all are looking forward to the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Volkner's POV

When I was young, my dad never gave me the 'don't talk to strangers' lecture. Instead, he told me to always be kind to strangers, because there may come a time when a stranger's help is crucial.

Right at this moment, as I'm bawling my eyes out in Riley's arms, my dad couldn't have been more right.

I normally don't tend to break down crying in front of people I barely know (or people for the matter), but it was like everything that has happened over the past few months just relapsed and hit me right in the face, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Shh...Volkner, it's okay, it's okay," Riley comforted me softly, hugging me closer to him as he sits on the edge of my bed.

"I...I...I..." I try to stutter, but I can't manage to get the words out and just continue to cry harder.

Riley sighs, "Volkner, look at me," he says, tilting my head so it was facing him. I let out a huge sniffle and he wipes a few stray tears off my face, "Everything's okay, alright? Just calm down please."

"I...I can't Riley!" I burst out in between sniffles, "My life has gone to complete and utter shit so you can't expect me to just calm down! How do you expect me to calm down when I live life virtually numb and think that the world would be better without me even fucking being here?!"

Oh fuck.

I didn't just say that.

_ God Volk, why the hell are you so fucking stupid?!_ I think to myself.

Riley's just staring at me, his eyes full of utter shock as I take this moment to wriggle out of his grasp, "You...you want to kill yourself?" he asks softly.

I crawl away from him and go over to the corner of my room, giving him a small nod. Here comes the intervention, I think to myself.

Riley pursed his lips slightly, giving me a look of sympathy. I think he's unsure of what to say, "Why?" he asked softly after a while.

_Like hell I'm gonna say_, I think as I slump down on the floor, pulling my knees to my chest and tucking my head between them.

"Volkner..." Riley starts, "Just tell me please. Maybe if you-"

"No!" I shout suddenly, lifting my head up. "I hardly fucking know you, you can't just fucking expect me to tell you why I want to kill myself! I don't even know why you're still here, it's not like you have any reason to stick around. You don't need to suffer with dealing with me miserable, angst-filled self, so just fucking leave!" Tears were streaming down my face and I was breathing heavily as there was a moment of silence.

Riley sighed as he got up from my bed and walked over to me. He sat down besides me and tried to put a gentle hand on my shoulder, but I shove him away. I don't want anything touching the miserable shell that is my body.

"I'm not leaving because I don't want you to be going through this alone," he said softly.

_I've been going through this alone this whole time_, I think.

"Volkner," he continued, his tone kind "You don't deserve to be doing this to yourself. You're brilliant, beautiful, and more successful then half of the people in this city. I know I don't know what you're going through, but the least I thought I could do was try to help you come to terms with this, and give you a bit of comfort while I'm at it. But if you don't want me to that is all your choice, even though it probably isn't the wisest." He stood up and kissed the top of my head, "I'll be in town for a few more weeks, so I'll be around if you need me. Even if you just want to talk, you have my number. Take care, Volkner. I hope to see you again."

And with that he turned to leave, his Lucario following in pursuit. I listened to him as he moved throughout my house- down the stairs, through the hall, before finally I hear him shut the door behind him.

He called me brilliant.

He called me successful.

He called me _beautiful_.

And yet none of those words seem to matter to me, as I still feel like the most unmeaningful being on the planet.

I quickly get up and shut the door to my room before crawling over to my nightstand where my knives sat, waiting to slice into my already-disfigured wrist.

_Slice._

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I'm sooooo sorry I took so long to upload this chapter. This chapter was a complete and utter bitch to write, but I wanna thank everyone who is still reading! Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Riley's POV

A few days had past since my encounter with Volkner, and thinks have been virtually dull. Lucario and I didn't do much- we visited the beach a lot and the 'legendary' market (which certainly did live up to its name, I must say)- but other then that, my trip has been uneventful.

With the exception of Volkner, of course. I must admit, I was, in all honesty, deeply worried about her. At our last encounter, she seemed so emotionally unstable. I didn't feel right even the slightest about leaving her alone in the state that she was in, but I felt that there was no way that I could even remotely attempt to console her with her out pushing me back.

That woman- she's built her walls up so high, that I doubt even the most highly trained therapist can break them down.

_You know, I think you might be falling for that pitiful woman_, Lucario snided from his place on top of my luggage, _Now can we go, my patience is growing thinner_.

I roll my eyes, having forgotten my promise to take him to the beach once again. We've been returning to the beach every single day since we first arrived- sometimes even twice a day. I believe that the beach is the only incentive that is keeping Lucario sane throughout this trip, as it is appearing that we may be staying longer then I had originally planned, _Geez, you're awfully harsh today_, I reply as I open the door to the lobby and am immediately greeted by the familiar salty air.

_ I wouldn't be so harsh if you would just tell me when we can leave this damn city_, Lucario said bluntly, _I dislike that cramped hotel room. You couldn't have gotten us anything better?_

I roll my eyes. _Don't you have a filter on that mouth of yours? And, for your information, I'm not falling for Volkner. You cannot possibly blame me for caring for her well-being!_

Lucario chuckled. _Her well-being isn't the only thing you "care" about._

_ That's it, I've had enough of you for one day!_ I scold, digging through my jacket pocket and pulling out a small Pokeball. Lucario's eyes widen in fear as I pop the Pokeball open to full size.

_ No, no! Anyth-! _

Before he could finish, he was sucked into the depths that was his Pokeball, and I let out a relieved sigh. Finally, a bit of silence.

Though he was irritating, and bothersome, and a pain in my neck- among other titles- he was right about something, though I was not proud to admit it. I hate to admit it, but during our minuscule time spent together, I felt something with Volkner. Not only pity, but something else. It was almost like she was a fighter- a lone warrior fighting an internal battle that could ruin, and possibly end, her life if she choses defeat. And yet, she keeps fighting, almost as if she knows that she has a reason to live, though she may be too stubborn to admit it.

That...that is true willpower, and I admired her for it. All of those words I had called her- brilliant, successful, beautiful- those weren't lies, not the slightest.

_ You know, I think the beach can wait_, I think to myself. It's been a while since I had seen Volkner, and I was interested in seeing how she was doing, and if she was ready to open her Gym any time soon.

* * *

"Volkner, it's Riley. Open up please," I called, knocking on the dark-wood door that opened up to Volkner's house. I've been standing there for a little over five minutes, and I was getting quite worried. Unless Volkner was doing something that was important, there was no reason to not answer the door.

"Volkner..." I plead ten minutes later, "Can I come in please?"

I suddenly hear a growl, and through the absurdly large cat door pops Luxray's enormous head, "Hey Lux," I say as I crouch down to meet his gaze. He doesn't reply, but beckons me with his head as it disappears behind the door once again.

Though this strikes me as odd, I decide to roll with it, sensing that it might be a task given to him by Volkner.

But as I crawl through the cat door into Volkner's dimly-lit home, I see Luxray staring into the living room, it's eyes filled with fear, "Luxray, what's wro-?" I start, but as my eyes follow his gaze, my jaw drops with fear. There was a large rope tied into a noose and hung around one of the blades of a ceiling fan, and standing on the coffee table directly above it- the loop of the contraption wrapped loosely around her neck- was Volkner.

_ No, she can't be doing this!_ I think to myself in fear, "Volkner, stop!"

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, dear readers, I haven't given up on this story just yet. This chapter was one of the hardest for me to write, but I mustered through it to bring you this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
